Randomness wit donutThe REMAKE!
by Psychoticmonkey
Summary: This has nothing to do wit donuts! Its about the inugang and me as donut, and my freiends Ellexus and banana,Sesshy, rin and alot of others! donut looksout at the crowd. You people suck. Read AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Randomness wit donut: The remake.

donut: ..(looks at title.) Dude you cant make a remake! That's just not right.

Ellexus: Yeah!

Banana: She's right you know.

Announcer dude: Oh Screw you!

Miroku: Screw who?

D&E&B: SHUT UP!

Announcer dude: This wont be some stoopid remake from memory you Idiots. This will be you and the inu gang in all new places or whatever. Look I don't have time for this! You readers will have to wait for anime spiral to come back up before Psy. post the original.(walks away.)

Banana:...

Ellexus: ...

donut: Dude? where the smurf is my car!

E&B: YOU HAVE NO CAR!

donut: ON WIT THE FIC!

wit the inugang---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

inu: Dude!

donut: What?

Kag: Yeah what.

Inu: Where'd the announcer dude go?

donut: Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude! He stole my car!

Ellexus:(comes from no where.) Dude! You.never.had.a.car!

donut: YES I DID! AND THAT BUNGHOLE STOLE IT!

Banana: WHERE IS SESSHOMERU!

Miroku: Looky what I got!

Ellexus: Not another one...

Miroku: I GOTS ANOTHER TALKING BURRITO!

Sango: Well screw you cause me gots another MAJIC BANANA!

donut: I'm tellin' you jus' cause it's blue doesn't mean its majic.

Sango: IT IS TO MAJIC!

donut: Whatever...Now where'd my giant pencil get to?...

Inu: I still don' see why you carry that thing around wit you...

donut: Found it!(pulls it out of nowhere.) Dude! It's my weapon Duh!(pencil turns into bazooka)See?

inu: I remember. Back at the other site you killed Kagura wit it.

donut: ...Now let me figure out how to get the scope unstuck...

Sango: MAJIC BANANA MAJIC BANANA MAJIC BANANA!

Ellexus: AM I THE ONLY ONE THATS SANE AROUND HERE?

donut: Got it! (scope comes out of top of bazooka pencil.) SWEETNESS!

Kags: I think you just lost It.(directed at Ellexus.)

Sesshy: Dude! I went to LandwherePsychoticmonkeywaswaaaaaytolazytoeventrytocomeupwithabetterparody and I found something out.

inugang:What.

Sesshy:DUDE! Psychoticmonkey IS WAY TOO LAZY TO COME UP WIT A BETTER FIC!

Psy: WHAT? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I HAD ALOT OF PEOPLE REVIEW M-

Sesshy: Oh shut up i dont want to hear i-(Psy. pushes reset button on the remote control.)

Psy: ON WIT THE FIC!(Puts on cape and leaps out random window.)

donut: Okay...Hey you guys want to help me fire the rocket launcher?

Ellexus: No.

donut: PLEASE!

Ellexus:NO!

Ellexus: NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONOONONONONONONONONO-

donut:(points Bazooka to the ground.) I 'LL DO IT! I'LL KILL US ALL! I'LL BLOW US ALL TO BLOODY-

Ellexus : ALRIGHT ALRIGHT FINE! WE'LL HELP YOU.

B(Banana):... OMG SESSHY!( Glomps Sesshy.)

Sesshy: I've been standing here for the past 10 minutes!

Rin: BACK OFF HE'S MINE!

B: YEAH RIGHT BISH!(Jumps rin.)

Miroku: Now all we need is some Jell-O...

Sango:...

donut: ...May I?

Sango: Be my guest.

donut: ( Smacks Miroku upside the head wit a bottled a' vodka.)

Miroku:Ow.

Ellexus:...VODKA!

Kagome: TEQUILA!

Sango: RUM!

donut: SAKE!

Rin: SCHNOPS!

B: LIQUOR!

inu: How come all the women are gonna get drunk?

Miroku: I...DONT... Know...

3 HoUrS LaTeR:

donut: A LITTLE BIT OF ECSTASY-Y!

Sango: A LITTLE BIT OF YOU AND ME-E!

K,r,b: I'LL BE YOUR DREAM!

Inu: Oh, my god.

Miroku: Holy crap! Do you see how much liquor they drank!

Sesshy: Yup.

donut: (sits on random rock.) Dude! I FOUND MY CAR!(starts to make car noises.)

B: And it's a S.U.V! SWEETNESS!(All girls sit in imaginary S.U.V.)

E&K: LALALALALA, IT'S ALL AROUND THE WORLD JUST LALALALALA, AND EVERY BODY'S SINGIN' LALALALALA!

Inu: Kill me no- i mean hey look the sun.

Ellexus: Where!(Looks at sun.) DUUUUDE! ITS LIKE SOOOOOOOO SHINY!(looks away.) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BUUUUUUUUURNS!

Miroku: Right, well then.(Starts talking to the talkin' burrito.)

Inu: ...BISQIUTS!

WhoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoT!

Awesome! The first of the remake. BUH BYE NICE LADY! REVIEW! Or I WIll NEVER UPDATE!


	2. The STOOPI ANNOUNCER DUDE DID IT AGAIN!

**Random doom! (Wit the announcer, donut, and Inuyasha)**

donut: (Looks at chapter title.) What the hell kind of chapter title is that?

Announcer: AUGH! STOP CRITICIZING MY WORK!

donut: look all I'm saying' is-

Announcer: (Pulls out gun) I kill my self i swear!

donut: Dude! Can I watch?

Announcer dude: (Pulls trigger)

donut: Aww man! That thing is plastic.

Announcer: AUGH! That IS IT!(Jumps out random window)

donut: That's not going to work either...

Announcer dude: ( fall into nothing-ness then falls again.)

Inu: Hey.

donut: Hey

Inu: What cha doin'?

donut: Watching the announcer dude fall in perpetual motion.

Inu: Oh. Can I watch?

donut: Sure.(Takes out popcorn and a slurpies.)

Announcer dude: I HATE YOU! ( Keeps falling)

Inu:Slurp: I'm bored.

donut: Yeah me too. :Slurp: Hey lets see what way he'll try to commit suicide again!( Takes giant pencil and draws a net.)

Announcer: (thinking.) I Kind of like being up here. (Falls in net.) NOOOOOOOO!

donut: ( Hangs net from ceiling fan.) A/N: They aren't even inside.

Inu: I've been wondering, why did I Yell biscuits at the end of the first chapter?

Psy: I CAN ANSWER THAT!( Jumps into window.)

Inu: How the hell did she get in here?

donut: I dunno...: Slurp:

Psy: I SAID 'I CAN ANSWER THAT!' DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!

Inu: And why the hell is she yelling?

donut: I dunno...:crunch:

Psy: ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!

donut: Nope. :slurp:

Psy: AH HAH! YOU HAD TO BE OR YOU WOULDN'T HAVE ANSWERED THE QUESTION!

Inu and donut: What:slurp:

Psy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!( jumps out window)

donut: des sa vu...

Inu: Yeah... Let's catch her.

donut: Yeah! (pulls down net and catches Psy.)

Psy: I should have seen that coming! I'm the writer for god sake!

donut: Then how come you don't have a majic pencil?

Psy: BECAUSE I AM YOU! YOU'RE ONE OF MY OTHER PENNAMES!

donut: So I'm you...

Psy: Yes!

Inu: Doesn't that make YOU the writer...

donut: Yes it does my canine friend, yes it does.(evil smile.)

10 minutes later...

donut: I RULE THE WORLD!( World is in ruins.)

Inu: Cool! Dude I wanna rule Canada! And I'll rename it Canadia!

donut: Awesome!

Announcer dude: You are such an idiot.

Psy: Relax! All I have to do is Say " Then dinosaurs ate donut." (nothing happened.)

Announcer dude: Again, I say, You are such an Idiot.

donut: Yeah. I made it so Only I can rule! MWAHAHAHAHA! Oh and Inuyasha can too.

Inu: OH CANADIA!

donut: see.(Zaps world again.)

Announcer dude: I can take care of this.( Pulls out cell phone)

donut: What are you doing.

Announcer dude.: I called Kagome and Sango...

donut: Damn. "and then the announcer dude and Psy were, eaten by dinosaurs."( A dinosaur came outta no where and ate them.)

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inu: Yeah?...(Sweat drop)

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Inu: but it was donuts idea!

donut: TRAITOR!( Gets hauled off by Sango.) WHEN WE GET OUT OF THIS I PUT YOU IN THE ROOM WITH A MOOSE!

Inu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

1 hour later...

donut: This sucks.( the world is back to normal.)

Inu: Yeah.

donut: This is YOUR fault you know.

Inu: Yeah.

donut: Why the hell are you so mellow?

Inu: Kagome kissed me...

donut: EWWWWWWWWWWW! I do not need to know that!

Inu: You asked.

donut: You wanna go threaten to neuter Miroku?

Inu: Yeah.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

Randomdudeinatrenchcoat: What the hell was that! Why would you even post tha-AHHHH!

donut: (eats dude.) Uhmm. BUH BYE NICE LADY! REVIEW DAMN YOU! ( Chucks remote at t.v screen.


End file.
